The mission of Aquatic Biomedical Models Facility Core (ABMFC) is to exploit the unique advantages of aquatic models to discover the environmental-biological interactions that influence the development of human disease. The ABMFC is dedicated to achieving these long-term goals: [unreadable] understand the full suite of environmental stressors that interact with and perturb the "normal" developmental program, define the genes that play a role in increased susceptibility to environmental stressors, [unreadable] identify early and predictive biomarkers of human disease and discover novel therapeutic interventions, [unreadable] define the optimal fetal environment that reduces lifelong susceptibility to disease, and [unreadable] expand the use of chemical genetics to understand the mode of action of environmental stressors.